


Masquerade

by master_of_duct_tape



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Anonymity, Anonymous Sex, Clothed Sex, Costumes, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, fingers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:51:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2543246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/master_of_duct_tape/pseuds/master_of_duct_tape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexi attends an elaborate costume party on Halloween night with her bestie and stumbles across a masked, star spangled stranger. Sparks fly!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masquerade

Crisp leaves scraped the sidewalk and crunched under their feet as Lexi and Aubrey quickly made their way in the chilly October night air.

"I'm hardly wearing anything!" Lexi shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. "How much farther is it?"

Aubrey scoffed. "Would ya stop your bitchin'? You sound like and old woman! I'm not wearing much either."

Lexi wondered how her bestie had talked her into this. She was a professional woman dressed in nothing but sheer black material head to toe, knee-high patent leather hooker boots and a tail. Her face was painted like a cat, protruding whiskers and all. The ears made her scalp itchy. "Where are we going again?" she asked.

Aubrey sighed loudly. "I already told you! A friend of mine is having a big costume party. Has it every year. It's legendary! You'll love it."

They rounded a corner and, as they walked down the block, they could see bright lights and hear music and chatter coming from a house up ahead.

"See?" Aubrey pointed. "I told you not to worry," she said as she whipped around to face her friend and held her arms out, stopping them both in their tracks. "Okay. No wallflower tonight, Lex! It's been a month since you and Scott broke up. Time for you to get your flirt on! And that's an order!"

Lexi rolled her eyes but played along, following her friend to the party.

They approached the house, maneuvering the paper candles and fake spider webs along the walkway. The sculpted yard was tastefully decorated as a graveyard with elaborate, transparent ghouls fluttering in the breeze, appearing to hover over the gravestones.

Lexi looked at the house and realized they were in very upscale neighborhood. "Wow," she uttered softly.

"Yeah," Aubrey responded. "Old money."

They were greeted at the door by Lurch who waved them inside with a grunt. The house was filled with decorations and a throng of costumed guests. Aubrey was immediately approached by two people; Elsa (of course) and Sexy Satan. They chattered loudly over the thumping music.

_Her people_ , Lexi thought _. I won't know anyone_.

Feeling a bit uncomfortable just standing there, she made her way to the bar and ordered a vodka martini from Spiderman.

"Meow, kitty!" a man dressed as a mummy said and leaned on the bar next to her. He leered at her, scanning her from head to toe.

"Ewwww," she meant to say in her head but it slipped out. The mummy's mouth dropped open, at a loss for words, as Lexi took a long, satisfying sip of her drink. "Damn! Who knew Spiderman had such skills?" She left a five in the tip jar and continued on through the crowd.

Fairies, Frankenstein, skeletons, naughty nurses.... By the time she reached the extensive patio, her head was spinning.

She found a quiet area off to the side and sat on the stone wall surrounding some gorgeous landscaping. She soaked in the scene and drank her martini quicker than she should have. Or maybe not. She started to relax a bit and enjoy the atmosphere.

"Hi," a man's voice said.

Lexi turned her head to see a Captain America before her. "Hi," she responded.

"What are you doing over here all by yourself? You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm good," she said. "I just don't know anyone. I came with my friend."

He presented his hand. "I'm Steve Rogers."

She laughed and shook his hand. "I'm Lexi." 

"Nice to meet you, Lexi. Now you know me! Can I get you another drink? Looks like you're empty," he pointed to her glass.

She looked down and couldn't believe she'd downed it so fast. "Yes. That would be great, thank you."

"Does Spidey know what you're drinking?" he asked.

"Well, he doesn't know me, so I doubt he'd remem-"

"Oh, I bet he remembers you. I know I would," he said, smiling a blinding smile, taking her glass and walking off to procure her another.

Lexi sat in stunned silence long after he'd left."Wow. I think I like that guy!" she whispered.

He returned with a fresh martini for her and a beer for himself. "Mind if I have a seat?" he asked and motioned to the wall beside her.

_Get your flirt on! That's an order_! Aubrey's words echoed in her head. "Not at all," she invited with a tilt of her head.

Before she knew it, their drinks were gone and they were deep in conversation with much flirting, and even some leg and knee-touching in the mix.

Cap took the empty glass from her hand and set it, along with his bottle, beside him on the wall. He turned back toward Lexi and leaned in close. "I'm not gonna lie. I'm very attracted to you. May I kiss you?"

Stunned, but very much wanting his lips on hers, she nodded.

He grasped her waist with his partially gloved hand and kissed her. She felt exhillarated. His mask rubbed her cheek. She placed her palm on his chest and playfully pushed him away. Lexi smiled seductively. "It's getting kinda crowded out here. Is there somewhere a little more private we could go?"

She couldn't believe what she was saying. _Damned martinis_!

He smiled back. "Pretty sure I can find us a good spot. Hang on a sec." He walked back inside for a minute, reappearing and waving her inside. "Follow me."

He led her through a hallway of partygoers, down a flight of steps and into a large game room. He locked the door as she scanned the spacious interior; a pool table, dartboard, corner bar, poker table and comfortable living room-type area with overstuffed sofas and an enormous tv.

"Make yourself comfortable," he said and got a beer from the fridge. "Would you like another drink?"

Feeling emboldened by the vodka and increasingly turned on by this star spangled stud in front of her, Lexi responded, "No, I'm good. And if I were you, I wouldn't bother opening that beer, either."

Random, anonymous sex appealed to her. It was perfect. She wasn't looking to get into a relationship, not to mention it was an enormous turn-on!

She removed her ears and threw them on the sofa.

Cap placed his beer on the bar and approached Lexi with a wicked smile. "Oh, really? Why's that?"

She leaned against the back of the couch and made a loud purring sound. "Because I'd hate for it to get spilled on this beautiful furniture," she said and ran her palms along the plush fabric.

He wrapped his arms around her torso and kissed her. His tongue snaked into her mouth and she opened wide. He pressed her legs against the back of the couch and moved his lips to her neck, brushing them along her skin.

Lexi moaned and caressed his chest through his costume.

"What do you want?" he whispered in her ear.

Without hesitation, she responded, "I want you to fuck me raw, Captain."

He wasted no time, turning her to lean over the couch's back. He moved her tail to the side and lifted her skirt, running his hand along her waist, searching for a waistband and failing.

"Oh, this is a one-piece body suit," she said. "I have to take the whole thing off."

He stopped her from standing upright. "Whoa, wait a minute. I can improvise."

He reached between her legs, took hold of the sheer fabric and shocked her by ripping a hole in the costume.

She gasped and moved her feet apart more. "Oh,shit!"

He undid his pants and freed his hardness. "Are you sure about this?"

"Oh, I'm sure. Shit!" Lexi peered back at him over her shoulder. "Have you got a 'shield'? Like, the latex kind?"

He laughed. "A shield? Yes. Workin' on that right now." She watched him tear the foil packet open with his teeth. He had it on in moments and positioned himself behind her.

"My God, you have a glorious ass," he said and caressed her cheeks with his palms, separating them and running his fingers the length of her pussy. "Damn, you're so wet!"

She braced herself as he slid inside her. "Oh, yeah," she groaned and felt him fill her.

She wiggled her hips and he took them in his hands, rocking steadily, pushing himself deep inside her. Lexi moaned and held onto the sofa. "Harder," she gasped. "Please."

He gripped her tighter and obliged by thrusting harder and faster. So hard, in fact, that the couch began to rock.

"Shit," he uttered and stopped moving. "Let's get on this thing the right way."

They scrambled onto the soft cushions. Lexi laid down on her back and he draped one of her legs over his shoulder.

He looked incredible in his super elaborate, form fitting costume. Her eyes moved from the white star on his chest to his masked face. His sparkling blue eyes looked back at her and he smiled as he slid back inside.

Her eyes fluttered closed at the heavenly sensation. She hummed and purred as he fucked her hard. She moved her free foot to the floor and angled her hips to increase the friction against her clit.

He leaned in and began kissing, licking, sucking her neck. Lexi moaned loudly and pulled him against her. His mask rubbed her skin. He grunted into her ear. She held his face in her hands and kissed him. He gripped her waist and bore down to fuck her harder. She shouted in response and looked into his fiery eyes again. Without thinking, acting on a whim, she hooked her thumbs around the edge of his mask and peeled it from his face before he could react.

Everything stopped.

Even time, it seemed.

Lexi was frozen in shock.

He smiled sheepishly and meekly said, "Hi."

"What the-" she muttered. "Why didn't you tell me....?" she began shouting. "Are you really Chris Evans?"

She spied his telltale beauty marks gracing his cheek. "You sonofabitch!"

He shrugged. "Do you want me to stop?"

Lexi chortled nervously. "Uh, NO!"

Chris dug his hands into her waist even deeper and shifted his hips forward, effectively ending her rant, rocking her body with his thrusts. He slid a hand between their bodies and found her clit. He skillfully massaged it with his thumb as he fucked her.

"Oh, God!" Lexi flung her head back and sank her kitty claws into his back. Her legs involuntarily twitched. Expletives continued to flow from her as he steadily drove her toward climax. "Oh my God! Don't stop," she whined.

She felt his mouth on her neck again. His teeth scraped her skin, then sunk into it, holding her still as she neared her orgasm."Fuck! Oh! Fuck me!"

Chris growled deep and long against her. The muscles in her legs spasmed violently. "YES! OH, FUCK!" she sceamed as she came.

In the heat of passion, she'd almost forgotten who was on top of her. She half opened her eyes mid-orgasm and saw that beautiful, flushed face looking down at her, watching her intently. For one glorious moment, she was sure she'd died and gone to Heaven.

As she came down, Chris released her clit, returned his hand to her hip and unleashed his pent up frustration, pounding into her with relentless force.

Lexi watched him in awe. He had an expression of pure concentration, now totally focused on his own release. Sweat fell from his brow. His fair skin was flushed. His plump, pink lips parted as he panted. His muscles bulged and rippled beneath his costume.

_No wonder it looks so authentic_ , Lexi thought.

His steady motion faltered, then slowed. His breathing quickened. He snarled and she felt him throb inside her as he came. His mouth hung open and his eyes closed. His crazy long eyelashes rested on his cheeks.

Tears pooled in Lexi's eyes. He was so fucking beautiful!

Chris leaned against the couch for support and took a moment to recover before carefully pulling out of her and rose to dispose of the condom.

Lexi pushed herself up and adjusted herself. Spying a mirror behind the bar, she found her ears between the couch cushions and went to put herself back together.

Chris fastened his pants and pulled the mask back over his face. He watched her trying to fix her twisted ears and laughed. "I think your ears are beyond help!"

Lexi turned and looked at him, suddenly very nervous and a bit freaked out. She felt the need to get far away from him before she made a complete ass of herself.

"Yeah. Hey, I don't mean to be like 'that', but I'd better go find my friend. She's probably wondering what happened to me."

Chris smirked. "It's cool. And I don't mean to be rude, but it kinda is like 'that'. Isn't that what you wanted?"

Lexi thought a moment. "Yes! It is! And I couldn't have dreamed up anything more perfect. That was incredible!"

They walked to the door and he unlocked it, allowing her up the stairs first. She wondered if he was being chivalrous or if he just wanted to stare at her ass.

_Probably both_.

They rejoined the party and he rubbed her back before parting ways.

He smiled his million dollar smile. "Happy Halloween!"


End file.
